


一个恍恍惚惚的故事

by gwjkl



Series: Marvel - IronStrange [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Stephen Strange, Out of Character, Pregnant Sex, 产乳性爱, 孕期性爱, 男性怀孕
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 铁奇异ABO OOC放飞狗血雷文目前有bug，完结统一修改Mpreg+孕期play+产乳play，肉的部分会单独列出来，不喜欢可以跳过





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

故事就这样开始了：斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇在盥洗室里对着男性Omega验孕棒思考了一会，然后他离开了自己的房间。今天轮到王做饭，早饭通常很简单，王正在煮鸡蛋，看到斯蒂芬走进来，有些意外。

“这个月来第一次你醒这么早。”王将烤吐司、鸡蛋和黄油放在盘子里，端给斯蒂芬。

“我吃不下。”斯蒂芬坐下来，将盘子推远，虚弱地说，“我可能中奖了。”

“什么？”王很惊讶，“Powerball明天才开奖。”

“哦忘了那愚蠢的彩票吧，我们当时只是随便买了两注。”斯蒂芬说，“我要去医院做个检查，该死，我今年好像没有买医疗保险，只能用些魔法了。”

王关掉了炉子。“你最近情绪起伏得不正常。”

“因为我中奖了。”斯蒂芬撑住头，脑海里掠过验孕棒的标识，他还是说了，“……我可能怀孕了。”

王沉默了一会，不过王有一张扑克脸，斯蒂芬确实看不出王在想什么。最后王说，“恭喜，这可是个大奖。你现在要通知史塔克吗？”

“什么？不。”斯蒂芬抬头怒视王，“还有你是怎么知道他是另一个父亲？”

王转过身，重新打开灶，把煎锅往火上一放，“你们这一年来还和其他人搞过吗？”

“我只能确定我没有。”斯蒂芬略带苦涩地说。

 

斯蒂芬和托尼睡在一块完全是个意外——后来斯蒂芬明白这不是个意外，他们不是复仇者中唯一的Alpha和唯一的Omega，情感是主要原因，再者，战斗后的肾上腺素和特殊情况也帮了点小忙。他们通过传送门，倒在斯蒂芬圣所的四柱床上时，斯蒂芬确信他俩还理智如Beta。经过了上个世纪下半叶一系列轰轰烈烈的平权运动和科技发展后，如今无论是Alpha还是Omega，都可以在药店中自由购买和使用抑制剂。他们也都有使用抑制剂的习惯。

但斯蒂芬还是闻到了托尼的信息素，冷峻的金属气息中有一丝甜味，这气味令他放松。信息素可以告诉他人很多信息。托尼的舌头危险地在斯蒂芬腺体旁打转，斯蒂芬并不怕托尼似是而非的威胁，全美国都知道现在托尼·史塔克恐惧陷入稳定关系，更别提Alpha与Omega结合后，Omega那高得可怕的受孕率了。

“继续。”斯蒂芬说，主动抬腰磨蹭托尼。

 

第二天下午，王提醒斯蒂芬，他可以考虑一下在镜像空间里做爱。斯蒂芬接受了这个提议，此后他和托尼频繁出入彼此的住宅，一年来几乎尝试了每一个角落。

他们第二次就尝试了托尼的卧室，从地毯到床到浴室，最后斯蒂芬决定睡在这里，他现在全身上下每块骨头都酥麻到与床合二为一，没有任何力气伸手画个传送门。托尼这座长岛的老宅同样临海，斯蒂芬侧身躺着，面对着月光下的大海，在虚弱的月光中，海浪旋起墨黑的浪花，托尼的体温就在背后，即使他们事后重新使用了抑制剂，斯蒂芬仍能闻到托尼的味道，他渐渐滑入睡眠。Omega可以凭信息素辨识出Alpha是否可靠。

此时他听到托尼在他背后说，“嘿，博士，虽然我并不介意办公室恋情，但是——”

“你不必担心。”斯蒂芬困倦地说，“我们当然不会是一对。”他把头埋入枕头，上面沾满了托尼的信息素。

 

2.

在共度了斯蒂芬的发情期后，他们将近一个月没有和对方上床，因为托尼为即将举办的史塔克博览会忙得抽不开身。托尼相信，浩劫重生后的人们需要一场盛宴。不过因为灭霸造成的影响，他比上一次要花更多的精力和时间去筹备。佩珀对此的评价是：“托尼，如果你还能记得，上一次你把所有事情都扔给了我。”

托尼投降，“所以这次我帮忙了。”

他们在开幕式前一天，将所有流程最后理一遍，确认所有工作人员和展品已经到位，场地安全、疏散计划以及应急物资也都清点一遍，开幕彩排后，托尼和佩珀开了一瓶香槟，提前预祝展览成功。

“你说我应该给斯蒂芬寄一张VIP票吗？也许他会来。”在他们闲聊这次博览会将造成的影响时，托尼突然说。

佩珀侧头，“通常你在问我之前，内心就已经有了答案。”

“好吧，”托尼放下酒杯，搓了搓手，“我们只应该是同事和炮友，不应该有更多除此之外的交集。”

“你可以给复仇者们每人发一张VIP票。”

“如果他们想来，会直接向我开口；但很多人不想让我知道，所以会自己去买票。不过我送了布鲁斯一张VIP票，他肯定会喜欢，也不用担心排队会让他变绿。”

佩珀摇了摇头，直接敲了敲托尼的眼镜，“星期五，请你发一张VIP票到斯特兰奇医生的邮箱里。”

“你可以直接和她说，而不用敲我的眼镜。”

“托尼。”佩珀直视他的眼睛，“是时候开始一段新的亲密关系了。”

托尼往沙发里缩了缩，他看向佩珀身后的墙壁。他们并不平静地分手了，之后平静地做回朋友。并不能用单纯的“爱与不爱”来解释他们的关系，但他们将永远是彼此最亲密可信的朋友。“我并不恐惧开始一段新关系，佩珀，我害怕我自己。之前我一直在伤害你，”他无声地叹息，“我很抱歉。”

佩珀点点头，“我很高兴听到这个。”

“我们分手后，我明白了我永远不会是一个好的男友、丈夫、父亲。我可能永远也不会改变‘自我中心’这个缺点。我总会想起我爸。他很伟大，但我的童年回忆可不算美好。”

“这是个错误归因，托尼，我与你分手，是因为我明白了你将自己摆得太低，你可以为这个地球和宇宙牺牲自己，我不能总是看着你去送死，这对我来说我……太痛苦了。”佩珀喝了口香槟，清了清喉咙，“斯特兰奇医生可以帮助你，至少他能在你进行那些‘自杀行为’时拉住你。而且他是Omega，也许你们未来可以结合？”

“哦天，停下来。”托尼捂住额头，向后靠在沙发靠背上，“那太远了，我们现在还是炮友呢。”

 

托尼并非畏手畏脚，现在他只是尚未……下定决心。对于是否要建立一段新的关系，他之前总心怀疑虑。那质疑声是对他自己的。佩珀走后，他站在落地玻璃窗前，慢慢喝完了剩下的香槟。整座博览会园区叠在他的倒影里，现在仍在调试灯光，所有的灯都开着，他在璀璨灯火中看到了他父亲和他自己的梦想，最纯粹简单的那个，让科技为人类带来快乐与进步。他想让斯蒂芬看到这些。

他也喜欢与斯蒂芬分享的夜晚。托尼仍记得最初一次与斯蒂芬开的玩笑，事后他流连地在斯蒂芬腺体上深嗅，“你闻起来很像……嗯，医院的消毒水。”

Alpha和Omega闻不到自己的味道，斯蒂芬的背瞬间绷直了，然后又放松下来，“怪不得我之前睡过的Alpha都说我闻起来很好，他们几乎全是医生。”

对任何一个Alpha来说，这都是挑衅，但托尼压下了腹中升起的嫉妒。“你的确闻起来很好。”他又躺下，贴着斯蒂芬，确保斯蒂芬不会被抢走。斯蒂芬闻起来像他对史塔克老宅的童年印象，那是种比琥珀色稍暗的香味，大约是老旧木料和少许柑橘的气息。

之后他与斯蒂芬睡在一起时，他总是睡得很好。

 

3.

斯蒂芬大约每天查一次邮件，他收到托尼发来的史塔克博览会VIP票时，刚刚与克里斯汀约好，她答应明天在斯蒂芬抽血后陪斯蒂芬聊天。从早上到现在，他始终觉得呼吸不畅，胸膛憋着一股闷气。因为他尚未找到人诉说忧虑。这个孩子需要托尼的信息素才能健康发育，而现在托尼并不知道这个孩子的存在，他们还一个月没能见面。

斯蒂芬确定中奖发生在他上一个发情期。因为距离上次斯蒂芬没有服用抑制剂的发情期已经过去了十数年，他和托尼没预想到这次会有这样激烈；等到最后一天，不止避孕套用光了，他们都无法控制自己，托尼甚至成结了。发情期结束后，斯蒂芬睡了一天多，醒来后每一块肌肉都酸痛到颤抖，考虑到未被标记的Omega受孕率并不算高，斯蒂芬就顺势躺回床上，没有去药房买避孕药。

现在他看到了托尼的那封邮件，一时不知道如何回复。‘我怀孕了’？他可能会被你吓得惊恐发作。斯蒂芬删掉了那句话。‘想做我男朋友吗’？顺便，我还有个惊喜等着你‘。斯蒂芬皱着眉。这句更糟，你简直像个意外怀孕的高中Omega。

他清空了回复框，然后写，“很抱歉不能参加明天的开幕，但我很愿意之后前去参观。”

发送邮件后，他长叹一声，胸口更闷了。

 

通常到第八周才会做第一次产检，但斯蒂芬需要先确定自己血液中托尼的信息素水平。如果只做单项，下午就可以看到结果报告。午休时他给克里斯汀带了三明治，他们站在餐厅阳台上，斯蒂芬记起上一次他在这里，还是想要拦住离去的古一；而这次他带了一个新生命。魔法在这里第二次有了异动，他捂住腹部。

“怎么了？”克里斯汀敏锐地问，斯蒂芬摆手，示意自己没事。她将他们的三明治纸袋丢入垃圾桶，离近斯蒂芬仔细观察他。“还好你昨天晚上告诉了我。”她半开玩笑地说，眼睛里满是关心，“要是你现在告诉我，可能今天下午我就没办法上班了。”

“你在急诊里见过更多令人震惊的事情。”

“是啊，可你是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，我想不到你会接受哪个Alpha。”她笑着揉了揉斯蒂芬的肩膀。

斯蒂芬也笑了，但随后就忍不住叹气，“他的确很特殊。”

“他不知道？”

“我们甚至没有确定关系。我推测他恐惧步入一段关系。孩子？家庭？可能他知道的那一刻，我就要将他送入急诊。”克里斯汀安抚般地拍了拍他的背，斯蒂芬深呼吸，让自己平静下来，“抱歉，孕期激素水平导致情绪起伏。我说得比较夸张，但孩子的确不在他的计划里。”

克里斯汀握住了斯蒂芬的手，“斯蒂芬，你知道，如果缺乏Alpha信息素，这个孩子无法健康发育，甚至可能……”

“可能会夭折。你忘了，我可以过目不忘吗？”斯蒂芬声音同样柔软，“教科书和这些年看过的病例，我全部记得。我知道会发生什么事情。而且我能看到可能会发生什么事情。”他低下头，又笑起来，“可是我没办法放弃它。”

他没有去看会是男孩还是女孩，但他看过许多死亡的可能。甚至他想过回到一个月前，在发情期后爬起来去买紧急避孕药。但斯蒂芬彻底放弃了这个念头，尤其刚刚，他通过魔法，第二次感受到胎儿的存在之后。

“事情还没有那么糟。”他对克里斯汀说，“我相信我的Alpha。”

 

4.

快下班时斯蒂芬拿到了报告，他身体里残存的Alpha信息素虽然偏低，但并没有低于最低标准。他稍微松了口气。克里斯汀想要开车送他回去，斯蒂芬婉拒了，他现在仍然不太喜欢坐车。离开时克里斯汀亲了下他脸颊，“向我保证，你会和这孩子的另一个父亲谈谈。”她直视着斯蒂芬的眼睛，说。

“哦天啊，克里斯汀。”斯蒂芬笑着摇了摇头，“我会照顾好自己，而且不会让你看到我再次躺在急诊室里，好吗？”

她也笑了，“还不够，但可以了。”

 

回到圣所后，斯蒂芬先观察了各个维度的状态，全部十分平静。即使灭霸的伤害已被抹去，但各个维度仍失去了许多能量，需要时间积蓄。斯蒂芬的右手不自知地搭在腹部，他倒是可以抓住这个时机……

脱力感突然出现，斯蒂芬眼前发黑，双腿无力支撑自己，慌乱中，本能令他想抱住自己或者挣扎着不要落在地上——

——他落入了传送门，跌到了床上。斯蒂芬这才从恐惧中浮出来，能够顺畅地呼吸，即使他的呼吸仍是又急有浅。随后他发现自己双臂紧紧护住腹部。

王从另一个传送门中出现：“你没事吧，斯蒂芬？发生了什么？”

斯蒂芬闭上眼睛，深呼吸，感受体内魔法的流向，他仍然抱着腹部，“我的魔法……有一部分被抽走了。”他睁开眼睛，“魔法在保护这个孩子。”

王的扑克脸上露出惊奇，“这可没有典籍记载过……”

“可能因为法师怀孕的风险太高了。”斯蒂芬爬起来，盘腿而坐，他感觉到魔法盘踞在腹部，格外活跃，“我刚才只是查看了各个维度，没有借用太多魔法——”

“但那会让你的魔法消耗很快。”王补充。

斯蒂芬低下头，“看来我们找到了原因。我们现在可以猜测，我的魔法自动在保护这个……孩子，”他咬了咬嘴唇，“我可以调动的魔法比之前少很多，当魔法消耗过快或过多时，我都会无法支撑。”

王严肃地绷紧了下巴，“你必须和史塔克谈谈，越快越好，你现在的状态不适合参加复仇者的任务，而圣所这边有我和其他的秘法大师。你需要卡玛泰姬的医师们给你拿些草药吗？”

斯蒂芬点点头，王画了个传送门，离开了斯蒂芬的房间。斯蒂芬坐在安静之中，在呼吸间感受魔法如何随着脉搏缠绕在他腹部。他脑海里掠过万千思绪，最后他轻叹一声，低头对尚在成型的胎儿说，“你与托尼一样精力十足。”

说完这句，斯蒂芬又忍不住笑起来。

 

 

5.

收到斯蒂芬的消息时，托尼正在检查博览会的电子监控系统；为以防万一，他将星期五接入了系统，这样发生异常情况时就能得到最即时的反馈。监控室内上百个屏幕共同向托尼显示着博览会的实时进展，他很高兴地发现孩子们都很喜欢他亲自设计的钢铁侠小玩偶，几乎每一个孩子手中都攥着一个——

“我之前可没发现孩子们这么喜欢我。”他转头对哈皮嘀咕，“对了你觉得意大利菜好还是日料好？”

哈皮一头雾水，“什么？”

托尼带着哈皮走出监控室，他们现在得回到史塔克工业的会议室。通常史塔克博览会也是一个绝佳的宣传机会，甚至会放出很多计划或者发明雏形，很多企业会在此时来谈合作。“这两种菜系斯蒂芬都很喜欢。你知道我约会的风格的，虽然他念个咒语就能进入世界上任何一家餐厅，但我肯定会计划好一切……当然法餐也很好，不过我想让气氛……随意一些。”

哈皮耸耸肩，“也许意大利菜？我可以提前将你在洛杉矶最喜欢的那位厨师送到指定地点。”

“就他了。定在这周日晚上，预定附近的山顶餐厅，那里能看到博览会的夜景。交给你了，哈皮。”托尼整理了一下西装，“啊，这比即将上涨的史塔克工业的股价还让我高兴。”

“遵命，老板，不过你什么时候关心过股价吗？”哈皮戏谑道。

“没有，既然它肯定会涨，我为什么要关注？”托尼同样开玩笑，“好吧，那是佩珀要关心的，我要做的就是搞出足够好的发明。其实我们可以将钢铁侠玩偶做成长期产品……对了，彼得周日也会来，记得给他准备一个礼包，放上所有的周边产品。”

“哦那你怎么安排时间？”

“白天带着彼得和斯蒂芬参观博览会，晚上把彼得送回去，他现在应该作业越来越多了，然后约会。这个安排的确不够好，我知道，但我们都很忙，很难排出这么大块的空闲时间。”他们走入办公楼，托尼对路过的史塔克工业的员工们微笑，但他肩膀绷得很紧，“你是不是觉得我很可能会搞砸？”

哈皮摇了摇头。

“看来我只能希望一切顺利了。”托尼说。

 

星期日到来时托尼还有点焦虑；但是看见斯蒂芬后他就放松下来，他们一个多月没见了，托尼忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。而且斯蒂芬似乎更好闻了，也可能是他换了抑制剂。彼得在周围录自拍视频，看到托尼就开心地举起了手机，“嗨史塔克先生！我们要自拍一张吗？”

“不比剪刀手就可以。”托尼将手臂搭在斯蒂芬肩膀，“一起来，斯蒂芬，彼得的自拍技术特别好。”

他听到斯蒂芬发出一个低沉的笑音，让他也跟着笑了，但自拍里还是彼得笑得最开心。

“我把照片发给你们！博士，你有手机号吗？”

“你可以发到我的电子邮箱里。”斯蒂芬接过彼得的手机，输入自己的电邮地址，托尼在想送他一款手机。他们今天穿得很随意，不过托尼还是戴了墨镜和帽子，照相后他重新穿戴好，避免被认出。

彼得在博览会主展厅入口拍照时，斯蒂芬低声问，“博览会内……有辐射很强的机器吗？我知道应该没有，但我想确认一下。 ”

“没有，毕竟这是个公众展览，我相信布鲁斯同意我的观点。”托尼又忍不住看了看斯蒂芬，这个人像磁石般吸引着他的目光，“这个问题是出于你身为医生的谨慎吗？”

斯蒂芬刚想说什么，彼得跑了过来，“史……哦先生，这个园区地图设计有什么含义吗？看起来和1974年的那一场博览会很相似。”

“敏锐的观察力。这是为了纪念我父亲，他给我留下一个……救了我命的礼物。”

“哇哦。”彼得赞叹，“这真的是太酷了。不过宣传中没有提到这点，是因为太私人了吗？”

“是啊。”托尼转头和斯蒂芬抱怨，“你能想象吗？我第一次见到睡衣宝宝的时候，他才8岁？小孩子长得真够快的。”

斯蒂芬温柔地叹息一声，“是啊。”

 

6.

他们都穿着最普通的帽衫和牛仔裤，顺着人流向场馆内走，托尼另外戴了棒球帽和墨镜，边走边为斯蒂芬和彼得低声讲解。斯蒂芬对史塔克博览会并没有像彼得那样热情高涨，他潜意识不喜欢人多的地方，但他想更多地了解托尼。

但这不是一个约会。他提醒自己，难免有些丧气。刚刚他几乎要告诉托尼了，但勇气转瞬即逝。他们甚至不是情侣。最好、最理智的情况是，他们观点达成一致，托尼会负责提供信息素和一半抚养费，虽然托尼更可能支付超额抚养费。他们走过第一个展厅，主要展出的是史塔克工业目前的主要业务，托尼未过多介绍。等走到通向下一个展厅的长廊，斯蒂芬才知道原因：单纯展示过于枯燥，托尼将这条玻璃长廊打造成绿色建筑，整条长廊位于西海岸的热带植物的庇护之下，他们能看到玻璃地面下的微电弧反应堆和做过特殊处理的电路，看电路如血管般由闪着奇妙光芒的心脏出发，为整条长廊供能，沿路上到处有投影和机器人在讲解简单的物理原理，孩子们的手指在触摸屏上划动，模拟设计电弧反应堆；还有一些孩子痴迷地站在那里观察反应堆；尽头有一排答题机器，答对所有题后会掉出一个钢铁侠玩偶钥匙链。彼得快乐地跑了过去。

“其实我这里有一个，不过我觉得彼得会更喜欢通过自己努力所得的那个。”托尼从口袋里掏出一个，拉起斯蒂芬的手，将钥匙链放在斯蒂芬手心中。这动作无论对同事和炮友而言都太微妙了，托尼自然得像他们是情侣。这是个很短的插曲，随后他们就走到彼得身边看他答题，斯蒂芬把手插在口袋里，手心攥着托尼刚送给他的钥匙链。他希望刚刚托尼能离得更近。

“其实哈皮给你准备了一个周边礼包，彼得。”

“哦真的吗！”彼得从答题机前抬起头，“那我就可以省下给奈德买礼物的钱了。谢谢你，先生。”

彼得轻松地答对了所有的题，他在奖励音效和周围人羡慕的眼光中，从答题机的礼物口中拿到了钥匙链。

“恭喜你，彼得。”斯蒂芬说，他笑着看彼得，彼得正晃着他刚赢得的钥匙链，“看来等我空闲时也要看一些核物理知识了。”

“啊，博士，可你能过目不忘啊，只要你看一眼史塔克先生的笔记，肯定都记住了。”彼得低声说，他不想让别人发现托尼在这里，“我花了点时间才弄懂上面的知识。”

“嘿，你只用了两周的课余时间，同时你还在巡逻，好吗？小天才？”托尼说，他把手臂搭在彼得肩膀，“不过你在大学的确需要过目不忘的本事。”

想起自己的读书生涯，斯蒂芬也赞同，“那可以省下无数时间和精力。对了，彼得，你决定要申请哪些大学了吗？”

“我不想离开纽约。”彼得偷偷看了眼托尼的表情，“不过我还没决定。”

托尼拍了拍彼得的肩膀，“好了，你知道斯蒂芬是在哥伦比亚大学毕业的吗？他肯定站在你那边。”

“随时欢迎你来圣所做客。”斯蒂芬对彼得眨下眼睛，“但不是最近……等你成为大学生之后吧。”

托尼敏锐地问，“你最近很忙吗？”

斯蒂芬沉重地叹气，点了点头。刚刚的愉快消失了，他的心脏又像被揪住。他该如何告诉托尼这件事？

托尼夸张地摇了摇头，“我得送你个手机，斯蒂芬，虽然你每天按时查看电邮，但还是不方便。这样也有利于紧急联络。”最后托尼又补充一句。

斯蒂芬没有理由拒绝。通常是他主动去联系复仇者，因为他预见或看到了紧急事件的发生；其他时候是复仇者直接出现在圣所。手机的确会让后半部分变得容易。

“那我给哈皮发个消息——”

“博士们？”彼得揉了揉肚子，“我们可以顺路先去餐厅吗？我中午没有吃饱。”

 

 

*玩偶的脑洞来自于最近的铁刊，这个铁设计了好多周边，好想拥有呜呜呜呜

*微电弧反应堆的设计原理参考了这个知乎回答：钢铁侠的推进系统是怎么实现的？ - 杨小彻的回答 - 知乎 <https://www.zhihu.com/question/21021735/answer/24281335>

*616奇异是哥伦比亚大学的学生，参考漫威维基 <http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Stephen_Strange_(Earth-616)>

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 铁奇异ABO OOC放飞狗血雷文  
> 目前有bug，完结统一修改

7.  
最初在规划场地时，托尼和佩珀就安排了足够多的餐厅、食物摊位和自动饮料贩卖机，毕竟在大型展会中，食物和饮品永远不够，尤其对彼得这种正在发育期的孩子们——就算过了青春期，二十岁左右的年轻人也会经常饥饿。  
而年轻人——托尼非常自豪地想——都爱史塔克工业的创造。  
最近的餐厅是墨西哥快餐，提供各式墨西哥卷饼。他们在长长的等候点单队伍中翻看菜单，彼得选中了牛肉卷饼（“要加双倍辣酱”），托尼从饮料中拿起一罐气泡水，他不打算吃什么；而当斯蒂芬终于放下菜单时，托尼从来没见过斯蒂芬这么差的脸色，仿佛他下一秒就要吐了；托尼在斯蒂芬有些摇晃时立刻扶住了斯蒂芬，毕竟这个男人在泰坦星上都满脸“我看过了所有结局所以我毫不担心”的坦然，他现在肯定感觉非常不舒服。  
“你怎么样，博士？”还好吗？”彼得和托尼同时问。  
斯蒂芬摇了摇头，他站直了，轻轻推开了托尼的手，“麻烦你们在这里等一会？我需要去洗手间。”  
“你需要我们……？”托尼指了指自己和彼得，彼得也点点头。  
“放松，我是个医生和法师，我可以照顾好自己。”斯蒂芬的脸色仍然很差。

托尼看着斯蒂芬离开的身影，皱起了眉。  
“可能是斯蒂芬的抑制剂出了问题，我总觉得今天他闻起来和往常不同。”他对彼得说，彼得的嘴张成o字，“哦，原来抑制剂有这么多负面作用？先生你知道我还没有分化，对这方面完全不了解。”  
队伍正好排到他们，彼得点了自己的牛肉卷饼和托尼的气泡水，然后托尼沉默地将现金递给收银员，他们拿到取餐小票后，托尼才在等候区域回答彼得，“抑制剂的副作用因人而异，总体而言，抑制剂很安全。但有时候抑制剂会与其他药物的成分相互作用。我年轻的时候有个晚上——对这个属于我提醒过你‘绝对不能做’的范畴——我忘了我吃了抑制剂，那天我想睡得好一点，就用感冒药配酒，结果头疼到整晚没能睡觉。”  
彼得看起来也心有余悸，“我会记住的。”

但托尼不知道斯蒂芬现在怎么了，他们通常对彼此很坦诚，这也是托尼想推进关系的原因之一。等彼得拿到自己的牛肉卷饼，吃完大半后，斯蒂芬才回来，胡子还是湿的，眼角疲惫地向下垂。  
托尼想摸一摸斯蒂芬的脸颊，把他塞到自己的床上，但显然现在不是合适的时机，“你真的没事吗？”  
斯蒂芬耸了耸肩，眼睛稍微发红，“我没事的。而且我还想看看你其他的发明呢，我……我们的天才。”  
“彼得你一定要记住这一刻，伟大的奇异博士居然承认了我是天才。”  
彼得……目瞪口呆地把包装纸团成一团，扔进垃圾桶。  
下一秒他的表情就变了，“我的蜘蛛感应告诉我那边发生了什么。”彼得挠了挠头，“但并不是危险？”  
他们正面向六号展厅，人群开始波动，远离六号展厅，但并没有充满惊慌。  
托尼立刻调出星期五，眼角余光看到斯蒂芬也捏了法印，“星期五，汇报。”  
“检测到有Omega发情。安保人员以及医护人员正在路上。”  
“通知他们我在这里。清空六号展厅，我现在过去。”托尼和斯蒂芬对视一眼，“我们可以将这个Omega送到医务室。你的抑制剂没问题？”  
斯蒂芬勾起一侧嘴角，“当然。”他撤掉了自己的伪装，画了一个传送门，“彼得，你先去医疗室外等我们。”  
同时托尼启动了自己的装甲，餐厅内惊叫声此起彼伏，游客们纷纷拿出手机拍照和录像。  
“有时间我会在场馆内为大家签名，但不是今天。我得去六号展厅解决紧急事件。”托尼抱起了没有穿斗篷的斯蒂芬，“我可以吗（May I）？”  
同时他已经飞向六号展厅，听到斯蒂芬假意抱怨，“爱炫耀的混蛋。”  
“你明明很喜欢我炫耀。”托尼将斯蒂芬放下，六号展厅已经清空，星期五提醒空气中Omega信息素含量过高，托尼打开了盔甲内空气循环。安保人员和医护人员已经到现场，他们看到医护人员正为这位昏迷的年轻女孩注射抑制剂，但她似乎仍被痛苦的情潮主宰，在昏迷中仍然来回翻滚。  
直到斯蒂芬对她念了一个咒语，她才平稳下来。  
“好了。”斯蒂芬又画了了一个直通医疗室的传送门，医护人员向他感激地点点头，将这位年轻女孩放在担架上，抬入医疗室。托尼和斯蒂芬随他们进入医疗室，斯蒂芬询问了几句后将现场交给了医护人员。  
在走廊里，斯蒂芬捏了捏眉心，“这应该是她第一次分化。她身上带着应急抑制剂，有Alpha和Omega两种。但是她显然不熟悉发情到来的前兆，可能以为自己只是发烧了，等到分化开始、第一次发情到来——”  
“就来不及吃抑制剂了。”托尼将瓶装水递给斯蒂芬和之前先到的彼得。  
彼得坐在斯蒂芬旁边，被这件事搞得有点紧张，捏着瓶子，“哦我还不知道自己什么时候分化。我是应该去做一个激素检查吗？不至于到时候束手无策。”  
斯蒂芬点点头，“是应该在十七岁的时候做个检查。”他拧开水瓶，喝了一口水，长叹一声，“但直到那天来临之前，你都无法预测将会发生什么。”  
他将瓶子拧好，放在一旁，低着头，脸颊有些发红，显得有些疲惫。托尼收回装甲，坐到斯蒂芬的另一边，“刚才的Omega信息素似乎影响了你，要去我那里休息一会吗？”  
斯蒂芬点点头。“抱歉彼得，今天不能继续陪你了，晚上见。”  
“没事的博士，晚上见！希望你能好好休息。”  
斯蒂芬直接画了一个传送门，走入了托尼的卧室，托尼关切地注视着斯蒂芬的背影。  
等到传送门关闭，彼得立刻转过头看他，满脸写满了“我知道我不应该说但我真的很想说”。  
“问吧。”托尼摊手。  
彼得释然，眼睛里写满了求知，“呃……史塔克先生，为什么博士对你的卧室那么熟悉？”

8.  
按过去一年他们去各自住宅的频率，斯蒂芬确实有段时间没有来这里。托尼在史塔克工业附近有套住宅，据他所说，在马里布的别墅被毁掉后，当他在西海岸时，多数时间会住在这里，毕竟现在托尼来西海岸都是为了处理公司事务。  
不过斯蒂芬仍然熟悉这里一切。他知道浴室的柜子里会有一叠备用浴袍和其他备品，在走进浴室前，斯蒂芬先征询了托尼的意见，“星期五？能帮我询问一下托尼吗？我想使用他的浴室。”  
星期五立刻回答，“斯特兰奇博士，史塔克先生已经授权于你这里的最高权限，你无需再征求他的意见。”  
斯蒂芬搓了搓脸颊，他感到越来越疲倦，“好，那能帮我通知他一下吗？”  
“好的，博士，如果你身体不适，请及时告诉我，我会转告史塔克先生。”  
斯蒂芬向星期五道谢。他走入浴室，没有锁门——毕竟这里只会有他一个人。他脱掉自己的衣服，没有将它们扔到脏衣篮里，只是叠好，然后走入淋浴间。现在他放松了下来……能闻到整间房屋内都是托尼的味道。全都是托尼的信息素。之前一个月托尼为了准备博览会，应该一直住在这里，全身心投入工作。斯蒂芬深深呼吸，打开了热水。他转头能看到占据了浴室一角的奢华按摩浴缸。托尼对此的解释是，这套房子既不临海，也没有纽约的高楼林立，加州的确有些很棒的景色，但史塔克工业周围只有半沙漠化的荒漠，所以为了让自己的眼睛脱离窗外景色的折磨，他定制了一个浴缸。  
而斯蒂芬在试过所有的之后，同意这个确实是最好的。

现在明显不是个好的时机去回忆他们之间有多合拍。斯蒂芬站在热水里，淡红色从他的关节开始蔓延，突如其来的眩晕攥住了他，使他不得不将头贴在冰冷的瓷砖上缓解。胚胎在第五周才有4毫米大小，却在他身体里越来越有存在感。刚刚食物的味道令他的胃里翻滚不休，他真的把胃里的东西都倒了出来，之后疯狂用漱口水漱口。他也不确定这个状态会维持多久，毕竟孕吐因人而异。  
而且他还没有告诉托尼。  
斯蒂芬的心彻底沉下去。他关掉热水，拖着脚步，从柜子里拿出了备用的浴巾和浴袍。与托尼在一起时高涨的情绪迅速掉落至低点，斯蒂芬擦干头发，将自己裹在浴袍里。如果他告诉托尼，他知道托尼肯定会承担责任，但他现在也确实没有准备，很可能之后他也会因为责任（也许还有愧疚）而恪守距离。斯蒂芬想要的却不止是另一个孩子的父亲。  
他倒在床上，而整张床都沾满了托尼的信息素。斯蒂芬拿被子将自己随便一卷，卷在柔和的金属气味之中，并不安稳地睡着了。

 

9.  
托尼和彼得并未过久地停留在医务室，接下来的事情有工作人员处理。经过这个插曲，彼得倒是对分化这件事很紧张，托尼直接帮他预约了复仇者基地的医生，毕竟彼得的能力可能会影响他的分化，而且彼得的血样最好由基地分析并处理。  
而当托尼陪彼得将整座博览会走过一遍后，星期五告诉他，斯蒂芬仍然在睡。  
“我得去看看他。”托尼对彼得说，“你想搭飞机回去吗？”  
彼得表示自己还挺喜欢托尼的私人飞机的，而且因为时差，等他回到纽约，也不用担心从机场到家会遇到堵车。当托尼对哈皮表示彼得就交给他的时候，哈皮看起来有点遗憾：“那今晚的意大利菜就没戏了？”  
“你可以请睡衣宝宝吃，因为他注定要错过梅的晚餐了。”托尼拍了拍彼得肩膀，“抱歉，彼得。对了哈皮，记得把礼包交给彼得。”

“谢谢你，先生，博览会真的太赞了！”最后彼得说，“哦我真的很喜欢你对清洁能源的使用和设想，说不定我以后也会尝试这个方向。以及，祝你和博士一切顺利！”  
“当然了！”托尼伸手把彼得的头发揉成一团乱，再大笑着拍了拍他的后背，“好了，我现在要去看看好博士怎么样了，记得到家后给我发个消息！”  
彼得登上了飞机，向托尼挥了挥手，然后托尼的手机响起提示声，他打开，看到彼得发来新图片——彼得将合照中的斯蒂芬和托尼单独截出来，然后用爱心将托尼和斯蒂芬框了起来，以及一行文字：‘我不会发ins的！’  
托尼当然按下保存图片。

等托尼回到自己的公寓时，斯蒂芬还没有醒——他大概睡了两个多小时了。这不对劲，通常斯蒂芬的作息都比较稳定，也不可能是发情期。南加州此时太阳还未落山，托尼倒了杯冰水，站在落地窗前等斯蒂芬醒过来，此时的光线已经柔和，但尚未转为橙红色，天空倒是晴朗得无忧无虑。  
托尼第一反应是想等在卧室里，但不妥当，这有些不顾及他人的私人空间。他站在窗前，想起彼得的问题，而他的回答是：“因为我们搞反了一些步骤。”  
“循规蹈矩”大概不存在于托尼的人生中，所以“对同事兼炮友产生感情”实属正常。他早已过了放荡不羁的岁月，对“定下来”心存疑虑，但他决定了踏出这一步。不仅仅是Omega会吸引Alpha；也不仅仅是斯蒂芬闻起来妙不可言，像托尼想要开垦三个月的秘密花园；在斯蒂芬身边，托尼感到平静，充满力量，单纯的肉体关系无法解释这种感觉，而托尼想要的也越来越多。他大概做好准备了，他想。

而当斯蒂芬终于睡醒的时候，天已经快黑了。托尼坐在沙发上处理公司事务，他先听到星期五的汇报，然后卧室门滑动。  
“嗨。”斯蒂芬轻声说，托尼先闻到了斯蒂芬，可能斯蒂芬今天的抑制剂出了些问题，又或者被之前发情的Omega诱导，现在只有他们在这个空间之内，托尼能清晰地闻到斯蒂芬变得更柔和甚至更甜了，还沾着他的Alpha信息素。如果托尼自制力差些，他可能早已咬在斯蒂芬的腺体上，标记了他。  
“你感觉好些了吗？"托尼问，他深深吸气，放下平板。  
斯蒂芬睡得脸颊发红，他穿着托尼的备用浴袍，无论闻起来还是看起来都满足了托尼正涌动的Alpha天性。  
“好一点了。”他也坐到了沙发上。屋内光线将暗未暗，托尼看着斯蒂芬，心中一动，移过去吻他。  
开始托尼只是尝了尝斯蒂芬的嘴唇——分开时他已经将斯蒂芬压在了沙发上，而斯蒂芬的睡袍已经松松垮垮。结果斯蒂芬此时轻轻推了推他，“今天不行，托尼。”斯蒂芬有些恍惚地看着天花板，“我……不太舒服。”  
托尼立刻坐直，移开视线，斯蒂芬也坐起来，将睡袍重新系好。“哦，哦，抱歉……我本来想要和你讨论别的事情。”  
斯蒂芬听起来突然紧张，“是什么？”  
到现在犹豫也没有必要了。“愿意和我约会吗？”托尼问，希望自己听起来游刃有余。  
“什么？……哦当然！我还以为是其他的事情，例如又发现了一个需要我帮忙的魔法屏障。”斯蒂芬主动凑过来，轻吻了一下托尼的嘴唇，“所以……？”  
“关系升级了。”托尼回了斯蒂芬一个真诚的湿吻，“我没想到事情会这么顺利但……唔嗯……我们先度过了最好的部分，可以慢慢进行之前错过的步骤。”  
“还有很多我们不曾想过的惊喜。”斯蒂芬将食指按在托尼嘴唇上，为了这一切不失控，托尼收回了舔手指的想法，而是仔细听斯蒂芬在讲什么。“你会给我发邮件吗？”  
托尼在想要大笑和想翻白眼之间找到一个艰难平衡，“天，忘了你的老式作风吧，明天你的新手机就会送到圣所。”

10.  
“你告诉他了吗？”王问，通过传送门，将一叠书自卡玛泰姬的图书馆放到纽约圣所的桌子上。斯蒂芬正勉强吃一个苹果，他现在闻到食物的味道就感到反胃，吃水果或是冷食会让他感觉好些。王则去帮他找了一些可能有帮助的图书，毕竟怀孕的法师除了普通的身体变化，更要小心魔法的变化。  
他吃到一半，感觉不能再吃了，扔掉了剩下半个苹果。“我这周会告诉他，用比较委婉的方式——毕竟这可是第一次约会。”  
王点了点头，“你们开始约会是一个好兆头，至少你不用再忧心他对你的态度了。”  
的确。斯蒂芬回来之后，他觉得自己表现得太平静了，原因大概还是激素水平，他睡醒后心情依旧很糟，也实在没办法表现出过多惊喜。而当今早拆开放在门口的手机包裹时，斯蒂芬心情好到一直在哼歌。  
“我开始觉得我之前担心太多了。”他对王晃了晃新手机。  
王对他冷哼一声。

斯蒂芬和托尼都等不及到周末才能见到对方，干脆约在周三晚上，托尼下午要飞来东海岸，在复仇者基地参加会议，地球防御周报什么的。斯蒂芬从不用参加这类会议——只有情况严重到他必须出席时他才会在——所以斯蒂芬没有特意记住会议内容，托尼对此也兴趣缺缺。这几个月非常平静，斯蒂芬希望这种平静会持续至少一年，他在这段时间内将分身乏术。  
在前往约会地点前，斯蒂芬最终决定还是带上斗篷。虽然被托尼抱着飞行也很好，但有人将那段录像传上了Youtube——只能说，偶尔斯蒂芬也想保持低调。

托尼看到他来的时候，明显放松下来，透过墨镜仔细打量斯蒂芬今晚的装束，虽然只是幻象，但斯蒂芬对自己的着装品味很有自信，墨蓝色天鹅绒西装一向很衬他。他能感到托尼的视线由赞扬逐渐变得渴望，忍不住咳了一下，拍了拍自己的肩膀，“我带了斗篷，用了一个隐形咒语。”  
“几乎忘记你是斗篷控了，医生。”托尼坏笑，“我还是比较喜欢你只穿着斗篷，即使它似乎不太开心。”  
魔浮斗篷拍了一下托尼，力度几乎是爱抚，这可比最初好多了。  
“我很高兴它喜欢你。”顺着托尼的动作，斯蒂芬揽住托尼的手臂，“而且，它其实很开心。”

托尼选择了一家纽约市内的私人俱乐部，过去斯蒂芬对这里略有耳闻，会员制保护了成员的隐私，斯蒂芬明白托尼选择这里的原因，这家俱乐部没有过于夸张，托尼又希望第一次约会正式得足以表达他的重视。也许他们下一次能自在到随意吃些什么了，考虑到他现在的状态，斯蒂芬倾向于日料。  
但这家昂贵的俱乐部自有它的好处，环境幽雅，而侍者训练有素，在引领他们在包厢入座后便立刻消失了，明显托尼要求过了。斯蒂芬听到隐约的流水声与钢琴伴奏，入座前，他透过走廊中植物的间隙，瞥到舞台与钢琴。  
等到侍者撤下开胃菜后，斯蒂芬注意到托尼喝开胃酒喝得太快了。  
“哦我只是在想这个地方也许不符合你的口味，毕竟你现在已经不喝酒了。”托尼说。  
“啊，法师生活彻底改变了我。”斯蒂芬口吻尽量轻松，他看出托尼开始担忧了，“甚至咖啡都离我远去了，我现在只喝茶。”  
从斯蒂芬表示不喝酒后托尼一直表现得很焦虑，现在他终于笑了，“你听起来像个英国人，茶，只有茶，永远是茶。”  
“如果我的约会对象能不介意我的小小怪癖，像个英国人不是个坏选择。”  
“难道我们下次要尝试下午茶吗？”  
“当然可以。”斯蒂芬莞尔，“如果你突然不排斥循规蹈矩的话。”

他们由此刻开始闲聊：这类对话已经发生过无数次了，在他们上床之后，在战斗结束后。这是个熟悉的模式。他们了解对方但始终约束自己不更深入，这太蠢了，他们应该早就开始约会的。  
斯蒂芬说了出来，托尼非常同意。但今晚还有另一个问题需要探讨——  
“你介意在，嗯，家庭观念上，比较传统吗？”斯蒂芬问，在托尼伸手握住酒杯时尽量补充，“……我只是，只是询问。近些年我意识到了这点。我猜可能和Omega性别有关。”斯蒂芬自嘲地说。事实真与Omega性别有关，如果他是Beta甚至Alpha，现在进行这个尴尬话题的可能性就会无限低。  
托尼还是喝了一口，放下酒杯，清了清嗓子才开口，“嗯，你也许是指，一个孩子？”  
“是的？”  
“可能，医生，可能。”托尼非常、非常谨慎地说，“我现在无法给你答案，斯蒂芬，我不知道。”  
斯蒂芬感觉胃里的食物正搅成一团，内脏发酸。托尼沉默了一会，突然扬声，“我曾经想过。”说完他叹息，泄气般向后靠住椅背，“……之后我意识到，我这个人没有好到可以做一个父亲。”他苦涩地笑了，握住了斯蒂芬的手，“不是现在，好吗？”  
斯蒂芬紧紧回握住托尼的手，即使它仍然在抖。他不能看托尼，只能盯着他们紧紧交握的手，鼻子开始发酸。

11.

回到纽约的公寓后，托尼直接把自己扔在沙发里，星期五体贴地关掉了灯。想要从性伴侣转成伴侣从来不是一件简单的事情：维持前种关系时，彼此都有心照不宣的默契，只要双方都玩得开心即可，十分简单；而后者要开始考虑太多东西，托尼并不意外斯蒂芬会提到对家庭的看法，毕竟他们不需要再验证床上是否合拍，他们现在要做的只是快速确定彼此观念是否一致，在更个人的层面上。  
在黑暗中，托尼脱掉了西装外套和鞋，随便扔在地上。斯蒂芬不喜欢这次约会；他不喝酒，吃的很少，而且托尼感觉自己让斯蒂芬失望了。天这感觉真糟。  
这也是为什么他对进入稳定关系这种事情越来越谨慎。他不年轻了，而该尝试的已经全部尝试过了。单身有单身的自由和孤独，而非单身则有着不同的甜蜜与痛苦，两相比较，还是单身的孤独更易于忍受。  
而有关于家庭和子女……痛苦在托尼并不是坚决的丁克主义者，他不能否认自己想要这个。如果他是丁克主义者，那他当然可以和斯蒂芬慢慢讨论这个话题。但他不是，他拒绝是因为自己做不到最好。做不到最好的父亲就总会给子女带来痛苦，托尼记得自己青春期时激烈且浅薄地恨过霍华德，然后他花了二十多年去弥补父母离世时给他造成的创伤。他终于迈出去那一步后又明白自己只会重复自己的父亲。  
而家庭？象征着稳定，温暖和幸福，是的他想要这个；但他会亲手毁掉。那么就不如避开。  
但的确有一瞬间，他想到了如果他和斯蒂芬组建家庭会发生什么。他笑了一下，然后用沙发抱枕闷死了这个想法。

他们商量了一下接下来的约会，一致认同应该撇开形式化。所以周日上午，斯蒂芬就来了位于长岛的史塔克老宅。托尼并不常住在这里，他通常避开这里，这也是第一次他带斯蒂芬来老宅。说是老宅，但风格并不是传统的奢华腔调，而是与其他住宅相同，都是现代科技风格，托尼继承了霍华德的风格喜好。  
斯蒂芬看起来没有睡好，表情有点像不开心和不情愿，托尼看到他时，甚至不确定法师是否还想继续他们的约会。托尼带着斯蒂芬参观了整座别墅，而斯蒂芬似乎对托尼过去的房间十分感兴趣，托尼小时候还在墙壁上贴了摇滚乐队的海报。他们坐在地毯上，在他过去的房间里，托尼把自己儿童时做的设计图从收纳箱里翻出来，给斯蒂芬讲他当时的奇思妙想们（大部分后来都实现了）。  
最后他们干脆在这里边吃寿司边看电影；托尼小时候当然在房间里有全套的家庭影院设备，现在也能正常运行。他们拉上窗帘，选了82年的《银翼杀手》，结束时斯蒂芬靠在托尼肩膀睡得很熟，托尼亲了亲斯蒂芬的头发，希望这一刻能更久一点。

 

ps. 没有完美的父母……文中铁明显是在被完美主义影响。人要先与自己和解。在这里做一下说明，希望不会误导读者。


	3. Chapter 3

12.  
“对方怎么说？”克里斯汀关心地问，斯蒂芬摇了摇头。  
他这两天食欲还好，虽然仍然睡不安稳，也尽量不去想托尼的态度。克里斯汀牺牲了宝贵的短暂假期来陪斯蒂芬做检查，他真的很感谢她。产检诊所独立于医院外，斯蒂芬不需要担心太多旧日同事知道这件事。之前他大概花了一周搞定了医保以及预约等问题，现在正好第八周。  
而他的主治医生认出了他，出于职业操守，医生没有多问，在看完斯蒂芬填写的问卷后，医生照例问了些问题，然后问：“问卷中你回答怀孕是出于意外，另一个父亲未必知情，我也许需要询问你这个问题：你是否想留下这个孩子？”  
斯蒂芬感觉自己的声音从食道里滑出来，他的声音是那么自信，而胃却开始发酸，“我不可能放弃它。”他带着点焦虑和绝望想，即使这可能会永远伤害他们的关系。该死，他是不是太贪心了？  
在做神经外科医生的时候他其实面临过许多艰难取舍，但风险和艰难都是交给病人和亲属，而不是由他自己承担：是选择成功率低的高风险手术，成功则痊愈，失败则约等于死亡；还是选择保守治疗，至少能延续两年寿命？现在是斯蒂芬自己站在选择路口了，但斯蒂芬不会去思考选择，他不可能放弃任何一个生命。那扎根于天性之中。

现在他和克里斯汀坐在诊所附近Ben & Jerry's冰淇淋店外，斯蒂芬执意要买史塔克狂热榛果冰淇淋，他看到招牌就突然有种冲动，明明之前他和王都更喜欢浩克大块巧克力冰淇淋。克里斯汀以戒糖的理由拒绝了冰淇淋。当他们在室外的木制长椅上坐下时，斯蒂芬通过传送门将一份浩克冰淇淋塞到王的面前。  
克里斯汀握着在旁边咖啡店买的冰美式，“让我猜猜……你的Alpha应该是你新同事中的一员？”  
“急诊室练出的火眼金睛。”斯蒂芬舔了舔勺子，糖分和阳光让他感觉好了一些，“继续，克里斯汀，让我们看看你能多接近真相。”  
“你们关系很好，但并不亲密，否则你现在也不需要为难。我猜对方还不知道？”  
“是啊。”斯蒂芬放下冰淇淋，揉了揉眼角，“他肯定会知道这个消息，问题是，之后呢？我知道他会是一个好父亲，让我烦心的是其他事情。”尤其我们现在开始约会了，斯蒂芬想，在成为至尊法师后他很少有这么多情绪波动了，当然激素是主要原因，他可能太在乎托尼了。  
克里斯汀摇头，“哦，斯蒂芬。”她看着他，在他脸颊上亲了一下，“一切都会好起来的。”  
斯蒂芬轻轻抱了一下她，“我在考虑去其他地方散心。”  
他也需要确认，自己是否真的想要和托尼共度一生。

13.  
“这是个魔法小问题，恐怕只有奇异博士能解决了。”布鲁斯·班纳摘掉眼镜，托尼抱着手臂，对着检测仪器上展现的杂乱无章的能量谱思考。最近娜塔莎和克林特在一次外勤任务中得到了这块不规则铁灰色的小东西，非石非铁，只有半个手掌大，上面刻满了大小不均、无法解读的符文。星期五扫描后证明这与魔法有关，而布鲁斯和托尼尝试了大半天，发现科技对这个小东西不起作用，他们甚至不能确定这种物体的构成元素。  
“我给他发短信。”托尼扔给布鲁斯一袋冻干蓝莓，布鲁斯接到后疑惑地摇了摇袋子，“斯蒂芬什么时候有了手机？”  
托尼掏出手机，简短地敲打后回答了布鲁斯，“我们在约会……之前在约会。我给了他一个手机，最近我们一直在发消息。”  
“你们终于开始约会了。”布鲁斯了然地点点头。  
托尼扔下手机。“好了，他看到消息应该就会过来。对但是我们两周没见了，上周他……用各种理由拒绝我，而这周我在忙史塔克博览会闭幕式。对了，你有去看博览会吗？”  
“托尼，博览会简直太棒了！虽然人真的很多，而浩克现在很喜欢人多的地方。”布鲁斯摇头，撕开蓝莓包装袋，“幸好他的脾气比过去好多了。”  
“嗯我值得这句赞赏，如果你有什么相关新灵感或建议可以告诉我。”空气中出现了一个金色的传送门，托尼弹了下舌头，“他来了。”  
斯蒂芬还是老样子。他对布鲁斯和托尼点点头，“我感受到了这里的魔法波动。”  
布鲁斯放下了手里的蓝莓，擦了擦手，开始操作仪器，“娜塔莎和克林顿在一个反叛军基地的研究台上发现了它，而我们没办法分析它。”  
斯蒂芬走过去，拿起了那个物体，托尼站在他身边。“它真奇怪。”斯蒂芬翻看着手里的物体，侧头对托尼说，“我也没有见过这是什么，可能需要带到卡玛泰姬，与其他的法师一同研究一下。”  
“你最近一直都在卡玛泰姬？”托尼问。  
“怎么了？”  
斯蒂芬与托尼目光对视，让托尼吞下了原本想说的话，“下周六我应该和另一个复仇者去福利院探望小朋友们，但大家现在都在外面出任务，而布鲁斯——”  
“我不太放心自己出现在一个塞满小孩子的空间里。”布鲁斯及时补充。  
“所以？”托尼视线转回斯蒂芬，斯蒂芬挑起了眉，“当然。”他突然对着托尼笑了一下，“下周六见。”  
斯蒂芬伸手画出一个传送门，踏入传送门时甚至斗篷还向托尼挥了挥手。

等到传送门关闭，托尼才问布鲁斯，“我原本想问他今晚要不要留下来。”  
布鲁斯正像看电影时吃爆米花一样吃着蓝莓，“你现在可以给他发短信，我觉得你们肯定能成。”  
“谢了。”  
托尼最后还是放下了手机，因为觉得今晚（有时差，卡玛泰姬是白天）斯蒂芬肯定会忙于研究。

 

14.  
“所以那是什么？”一周后，通过传送门来到卡玛泰姬的托尼问。他饶有兴趣地观察整个卡玛泰姬，比起圣所内暗藏的奇异空间法则和珍稀法器，卡玛泰姬看上去正常多了，法师也更多，气氛更像学院而非宗教场所或档案库。斯蒂芬认为那个东西是法器，他表示已经摸清了这个法器的魔法原理——大概用作远途传讯，可以跨越空间及维度。谨慎起见，斯蒂芬将这个法器放在卡玛泰姬的法阵中严密监管。  
“娜塔莎也没能得到更多的信息。”托尼站在法阵前，仔细审视着这个通讯法器，“不过最近在彻底搜查基地后，娜塔莎给了我一份陨石样本，是否有可能这个法器原本的目的地不是地球，它出现在这里完全因为意外？”  
“可能性不高。”斯蒂芬说，“拥有这样强大法术的个体或族群极少会在运输计划中发生意外。”他随手在法器上画了个法阵，在碰到法器时，法阵很快就碎裂为金色的光尘，“这上面附带的一系列法术都很强大，我无法追踪来源。好消息是，它不是来自黑暗纬度。”  
托尼点点头，之前斯蒂芬与他聊过自己在黑暗维度的经历，“你会监视它？”  
斯蒂芬点点头，十指间张开一个法阵，复又消散，“而且时刻准备着反击。”  
托尼真是爱死充满自信的斯蒂芬了。他后退小半步，仔细观察斯蒂芬，感觉斯蒂芬似乎胖了些。这很好，他的法师之前总是太瘦了。  
“今晚有时间吗？”托尼随口问，他有个计划并且坚信斯蒂芬会同意。  
斯蒂芬眨了眨眼睛。

结果托尼被斯蒂芬拖去看日落。他们步行穿过加德满都，斯蒂芬说半小时后是日落时间。已经有人家开始准备晚饭，斯蒂芬身上沾染了烟火气，让托尼觉得斯蒂芬更真实、离他更近了——最近他总觉得斯蒂芬若即若离，但不愿细想。  
观景的小山下佛像林立，再远处是曲折的小巷和拥挤的街道，一切房屋终结于落日炽烈的红色之中。斯蒂芬倚着墙壁，托尼摘下墨镜吻他，感到自己已经快忘了斯蒂芬闻起来是什么感觉。在这个吻里能尝到一点信息素，发甜了的老旧木调和明快的柑橘味道。  
托尼舔了舔斯蒂芬嘴角，“你尝起来也更甜了。”  
斯蒂芬明显愣了一秒，“你是指我的信息素？”  
“是啊，你闻起来也更甜了。”落日在他们对话时迅速地沉下去，托尼再次问，“今晚有时间吗？”  
他相信斯蒂芬会答应他的，结果斯蒂芬只是摇了摇头，“不是今天，托尼，不是今天。”  
“发生什么了？”托尼问，斯蒂芬叹气，让他的心无限度地沉了下去。他抓住了斯蒂芬的手，“告诉我。”  
斯蒂芬深深吸气：“——我，我……我对你有点生气，托尼，很生气，甚至我觉得这一切原本不会发生。但事已至此。我谨慎考虑过很久是否要告诉你，可你必须知情，即使你还没准备好……”  
“……你知道，如果你想告诉我你爱上了别人，”托尼试图松开手，但被斯蒂芬紧紧攥住，无法挣开，“你可以直接告诉我的。”  
斯蒂芬半好笑半绝望地看了托尼一眼，“那样事情会简单很多。”他将托尼的手放在自己的小腹上，托尼甚至看到斯蒂芬眼睛里有泪光，“你现在猜到发生什么了吗？”

15.

托尼眼睛瞪圆了。  
“这是……这是真的吗？”他急切地问，声音很低，表情在不可置信、恍然大悟和恐惧之间来回变换。搭在斯蒂芬腹部的手在剧烈颤抖。  
斯蒂芬点点头，“第十周了。”他感觉自己快要哭了，仿佛之前的担忧都化作乌有，但他尽力控制情绪。之前在卡玛泰姬的一周，他对托尼感到十分愤怒，也对自己、对该死的几率感到愤怒，像一只四处攻击、正待屠杀的火鸡般对一切都充满愤怒。荷尔蒙变化对人体的影响奇妙无比：一周后的早晨斯蒂芬立刻冷静下来，他爱这个意料外的孩子，他爱托尼，并且相信自己可以承受托尼带来的一切惊奇意外。他相信托尼也爱他（们），即使时间宝石所展示的未来中，并不是每一个都是快乐结局。  
现在斯蒂芬却不那么确信了。初升的夜色也无法挡住托尼惨白的脸色。“你还好吗？”斯蒂芬问。  
“当时你已经知道了，对吗？”托尼说，斯蒂芬立刻意识到托尼所指的是他们第一次约会时他们的对话，他点点头，惴惴不安，仿佛一脚踏在深渊边缘，眼泪马上要流下来，而托尼从未看起来如此易碎。  
下一秒托尼紧紧抱住了斯蒂芬，“我很抱歉。”托尼的脸埋在斯蒂芬颈窝，沉闷、哽咽地说，“我真的很抱歉。我从来不想让你感到伤心……但我伤害你比我想象得更多，对吗？”  
“托尼——”由脊椎上窜出一阵熟悉的警惕感，斯蒂芬一字一句地强调，“这不是你的错。这不是错误。”  
托尼松开了怀抱，对斯蒂芬自嘲地笑了笑，“在这点上，我没办法相信自己。”他耸耸肩，拉起斯蒂芬的手，“夜晚这里会冷，我们要回去吗？你晚上想吃什么？我能摸摸看吗？”  
斯蒂芬如释重负地对托尼微笑，泪水终于自眼角滑落，“怀孕没有让我变成易碎品，吾爱（my dear）。”

他们通过传送门一同回到纽约圣所，托尼几乎是半虔诚地看着斯蒂芬脱掉上衣，然后亲吻他的腹部。托尼推掉了今天余下时间内的所有事情，只陪在斯蒂芬身边，而斯蒂芬找出了之前检查时的报告。  
“你看，一切正常。”他对托尼说，托尼看起来终于放下了心，看起来斯蒂芬今天已经将他拖入过多的恐惧中，让他始终担心着。  
斯蒂芬放松地躺在床上，他感觉这是这十周来他最放松的一刻。托尼突然跪坐起来，问斯蒂芬：“这也许不是个正确的时刻，也许太快了，但……你愿意做我男朋友吗？”  
斯蒂芬拍了拍身侧，示意托尼再躺下来。积攒六周的阴云终于散去，现在生活充满之前无法相信的快乐，他在这种幸福中亲吻了托尼，“当然。还有，你知道我没办法轻易离开了，对吗？”  
斯蒂芬原本只想开个玩笑，结果换来托尼苦涩地勾了勾嘴角。

 

这文从快乐沙雕到自我放弃，最后又一次走上了写实狗血（甚至琼瑶）的老路子（？？？？？？？？

16.  
当天晚上托尼留在了圣所，斯蒂芬似乎很高兴他会留下来。深夜里斯蒂芬躺在托尼的手臂上睡熟了，托尼听他睡着时的平稳呼吸，借某个法器发出的幽光看到斯蒂芬鬓边的白发。他们都不年轻了，各自有一身旧伤，随时可能要解决充满危险的各类事件。怀孕对于斯蒂芬而言风险太高了。幸福和焦虑同时煎熬着托尼，焦虑甚至占了上风。他担心太多事情，斯蒂芬的健康，接下来的几个月是否会有大型战斗，这个孩子是否能顺利诞生。焦虑挥着鞭子，抽得他的大脑疾驰不停。他和斯蒂芬是否能走过所有他可推测的未来？还有家庭，托尼想起霍华德，那他会让自己的孩子失望吗？他会让斯蒂芬失望吗？也许他已经在让斯蒂芬失望了。托尼毫无睡意，只能把头靠在斯蒂芬颈边，深吸一口他的omega的信息素，希望能让自己平静下来。这味道却提醒了他：他们还没有标记呢。

正巧第二天斯蒂芬要去医院，托尼坚持与他一起去，以及提到他凌晨联系好了一个顶级妇产团队。  
斯蒂芬对他挑起了眉毛，“这有点夸张。”  
“你知道我是什么样的人。再说，我可出生在长岛。”托尼摊手，放下了剃须刀，洗干净了泡沫。他们正在盥洗室里修胡子，之前托尼想要让自己的黑眼圈没有那么明显，但他失败了。  
斯蒂芬也修完了，他擦干净脸，把托尼拉入一个绵长的亲吻，结束时在托尼的嘴唇上轻轻说，“谢谢。”  
托尼摇了摇头。他已经决定了之后去做结扎手术。

不过他们还是先去了斯蒂芬之前做检查的医院，毕竟今天的检查已经预约好了，而且更换医院也需要办理手续和移交资料。麻烦在需要保持隐私，托尼只好穿上套头衫、棒球帽和墨镜，他不想让媒体知道消息后像嗅到生肉的苍蝇般来打扰斯蒂芬。而在医院里托尼第一次看到B超上的影像，那个小小的、正在发育的胎儿。他说不出话，只能紧紧握着斯蒂芬的手，手心出了一层汗。听胎心时设备自带公放的音响，让他觉得自己也心如擂鼓，那一直持续到他们办妥手续离开医院之后。  
“你感觉还好吗？”斯蒂芬问，神态中也带着不确信。  
托尼突然意识到他不能让自己的状态影响斯蒂芬，犹豫了片刻，说，“这真的不可置信，太震撼了……太多了。”他们现在坐在车上，哈皮开车，托尼将自己的手合在斯蒂芬满是疤痕的手上，十指相握。他最终还是说，“我害怕自己不会是一个好父亲。”  
“很巧，我刚看过了未来，你的担忧落空了。”  
托尼笑了一下，“我希望会是这样。如果有一天你想要离开——”  
“我不会的。”  
“——如果有一天。”托尼继续说，“你可以带走你想带走的一切，或者什么都不带走。”这是我欠你的。他在心底把这句话补完。

17.  
斯蒂芬严肃地看着托尼，“我不喜欢你这样说。”  
他是真的生气了，并且愤怒来势汹汹。他理解为什么托尼会这样想，焦虑操控着托尼的思路走向不可逆转的负面结论。可事实并不是这样，事实是——他不会将措施没有到位的责任全归在托尼头上。而且斯蒂芬也有过选择，甚至他现在也可以选择不要这个孩子。这些年他学到最多的就是尊重命运，顺其自然。的确他之后的人生会被改变，但斯蒂芬不认为那一定会向坏的方向发展。而托尼已经满心恐惧地做好了最坏打算：斯蒂芬会认为这一切都不值得，并且离开。  
斯蒂芬注意到哈皮早已将后座和前排之间的隔音板升了起来，便毫无保留地让怒气展露出来，“收回这句话。为什么你要这么说，托尼？只有一种情况下我会离开：我们的感情彻底破碎，不再相爱。”他说。  
托尼的眼睛像破碎的褐色糖果，但他安静地聆听着。  
“我想要这个……”斯蒂芬停顿了一下，下一句声音更响、更确定，“我想要这个孩子。它是意外，但意外并非全是坏的。我的确担心你是否能接受……但即使你无法接受，我也不会后悔。我会始终爱着你和它。”  
这句话就这样说出来了，甚至斯蒂芬都不确定自己是否真的还在生气。这六周以来所有的担忧只有一个注解：爱。他沉默了，感受源自于爱意的愤怒在他身体里四处流窜，慢慢平息下来。这时他发现托尼甚至还在握着他的手。  
“我也爱你。”托尼慢慢说，“我也很抱歉，并不是我真的不想拥有这一切。”他对着斯蒂芬，露出一个不太确定的笑容，“我想，我可能只是太恐惧了。”  
“至少你有一个反面案例，总能从中学到些什么的。”  
他们的脸不知为何越来越近，这句话让托尼终于发自内心地笑了，“其实我父亲没有糟到那个程度……但我们可能得稍后才能谈论史塔克家的教育方式了。”这句句尾消失在他们相贴的唇舌之间。

车停在圣所门前时，斯蒂芬感到自己被吻到有些失神，直到和托尼走入圣所时，他才被王唤回了魂。  
“恭喜。”王对他们晃了晃手里的三明治，“看到这一切进展顺利真的太好了。对了，你当时买的彩票中奖了，我直接拿去兑了。”  
“我猜我不再需要任何中奖了。”斯蒂芬对托尼点点头。  
“其实我一直想把彩票协会买下来，可惜这不可能。”托尼说，“为什么我们不仿照他们做一个超级英雄彩票系统呢？奖池每年清空，如果当年没有中奖者，那么这笔钱就归超级英雄善后保险。”  
王神色不变，“那和法师也没有关系。”他话题一转，对托尼说，“法师怀孕其实很凶险，我建议斯蒂芬尽快和你搬到一起住，有信息素支撑他会容易些。”  
托尼点头，“我同意，我们立刻搬走。”  
“王只是不想让任何意外状况打扰他的睡眠。”斯蒂芬表示反对。  
“你搬去史塔克那边利大于弊。”王说，“你现在的状态应该回避一切战斗或有大量的法力消耗，沟通各维度之间的能量对现在的你来说——”  
斯蒂芬投降，“我马上搬走。”  
王十分满意地点了点头，继续吃他的三明治。  
“记得留意放在卡玛泰姬的那个通讯器。”离开前斯蒂芬叮嘱王，“虽然现在各维度都在修生养息，但我们也要时刻做好准备。”  
“放松，斯蒂芬。”王拍了拍他的肩膀，“总不会有第二个灭霸了。”  
托尼尽量克制自己不对这句话翻白眼，“千万别有。”他吐槽。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期性爱  
> 不喜请跳过

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡肉卡到要死……

18.  
传送门使他们能够快速地将斯蒂芬的物品搬入位于长岛的史塔克老宅，托尼认为这里的环境比在曼哈顿的高级公寓要更舒适、更安静。斯蒂芬的物品不多，尤其是衣服，数量不多但都很实用。而且魔法神奇在可以随意更改衣服尺寸，斯蒂芬放大了一点法师服，方便他日常行动。他现在小腹已经微微鼓起，收拾好之后，魔浮斗篷悬在客厅的一个角落，而斯蒂芬赤脚坐在客厅的沙发上，穿着T恤、睡裤和睡袍，用手机回着邮件。托尼心里一动，凑过去吻他，手搭在斯蒂芬的小腹上。他们交换了一个长而温情的吻。  
“我想告诉佩珀、罗迪和哈皮，哦，哈皮已经知道了。”托尼把头靠在斯蒂芬肩膀上，手仍搭在斯蒂芬小腹上，说。  
“嗯哼。”斯蒂芬赞同。  
“然后找一个布鲁斯心情平静的时候告诉他这件事，我可不想他情绪激动到变绿。”托尼继续说。  
斯蒂芬动了动，“你打算告诉其余的复仇者吗？”  
“我要先通知他们，我们是一对了。其他的要再过一两个月再说。”托尼说，“考虑到安全问题，在孩子出生后我们才能告诉大众。我不想你变成超级反派们的目标。”  
斯蒂芬点头，“在外面时，我可以用法术掩盖我的身材变化，一个影响光线折射的小把戏就能做到这点。”  
托尼开始故意用鼻子蹭斯蒂芬腺体周围的皮肤，“……好。”他低声说，感到斯蒂芬的身体在他手下越来越敏感，手顺着松垮的睡裤滑进去，隔着内裤，充满技巧的抚摸。  
斯蒂芬几乎是痛苦地哀鸣一声，“……两周，还有两周，托尼。”他咬着牙说。  
托尼大笑着抽出手，“我知道。”他在斯蒂芬鼻子上亲了一下，立刻跳下沙发，跑去工作室，途中甩下一句，“这是你之前没有告诉我的惩罚。”

很快这就升级成了互相报复，房间里弥漫的信息素快成了硝烟，他们总是在挑逗对方，导致这两周过得幸福又煎熬。而在第十二周的检查时，医生宣布胎像平稳，放开了对性爱的限制。回程中托尼对斯蒂芬说，“现在我要对回家后的计划守口如瓶，但你可以尽情想象和期待。”  
然后托尼闭上了嘴。  
斯蒂芬抱住了手臂，看起来（和闻起来）都像是生气了，坐在汽车后座的另一边，不肯说话。

直到回家后，斯蒂芬仍然不肯说话，但至少看起来不那么愤怒了。魔浮斗篷原本跟在他们身后（它最近表现得像一个称职的保镖），此时飘离了客厅。托尼握住了斯蒂芬的手，“你还在生气吗？”  
同时托尼放开对信息素的钳制。搬到一起住之后，他们都停止使用了抑制剂，这会让他们的信息素完全释放出来。从最近的检查来看，斯蒂芬身体内的Alpha信息素水平比之前高了很多。另一个原因是托尼作为一个伴侣怀孕了的Alpha，自然想用自己的信息素标记领地。他拉起斯蒂芬的手，鼻子贴在手腕内侧深深吸气——这里没有腺体，但也会分泌少量信息素——满意地闻到斯蒂芬现在发甜的Omega信息素，甚至有点奶香。他用舌尖划过这处皮肤，顺着伤疤舔过手心，向上直到指尖处停止，抬眼看到斯蒂芬的脸变红了，Omega信息素开始毫无节制地向外释放，托尼的阴茎立刻硬了。  
“还在生气吗？”托尼亲了一下斯蒂芬的指尖，然后凑过去吻斯蒂芬的嘴唇。

他们最终倒在床上时，已经把衣服都脱光了。斯蒂芬看起来似乎不生气了，但还故意抿着嘴，托尼又亲了一下他的嘴角，“今天先按我的计划来？”  
“而明天我会骑得你没法下床。”  
“哇哦，非常刺激，我喜欢。”托尼说，“现在开始只能回答‘是’或者‘不是’，公主殿下。”  
斯蒂芬哼了一声，“然后呢？”  
托尼示意斯蒂芬抬起腰，把一个枕头垫在斯蒂芬的腰下面，“打开你的腿。”他压低声线，听起来更像命令，“自己固定好。”  
他看着斯蒂芬的阴茎抽动一下，随后斯蒂芬侧过脸，没有直视，但顺从地执行了命令，双手抓着腿根使自己完全打开，垫高的枕头让后穴暴露出来，腹部鼓起。  
托尼抓着斯蒂芬的下巴，将脸扳正，“看着。”他说，附身亲了下斯蒂芬的腹部，然后缓慢地向下，闻到斯蒂芬的信息素更甜更奶却更令他安心，闻起来像家。他戏谑地吞吐了几下阴茎，让龟头浅浅地抵着他的上颚，舌头按着形状细细舔舐，同时揉着自己的阴茎。  
“喜欢吗？”托尼抬头问，故意用胡子蹭着斯蒂芬的阴茎。  
“是。”斯蒂芬回答，将双腿更急迫地打开得更大，他的后穴已经开始分泌液体，在丝绸床单上湿了一块。  
托尼伸进指尖一勾，又一股涌出来，他甚至想就这样操进去——但毕竟斯蒂芬没有处于发情期，而且他们已经三个月没做过了。托尼将液体随手抹在斯蒂芬的乳尖，斯蒂芬咬着嘴唇，瞪他一眼。托尼眨了眨眼睛。  
“为什么不扩张自己呢，亲爱的？”托尼说，指尖掐住斯蒂芬乳尖转了小半圈，“顺带一说，你的胸比之前更软了。之后你会产乳吗，妈咪？”  
“但那不是为了……不只是为了你。”斯蒂芬的手指已经在为自己拓张，他的皮肤泛起红色，托尼抓揉着斯蒂芬胸前的软肉，换来他一声接一声的喘息。  
托尼忽然打了一下斯蒂芬的臀部，声音响亮，“是或者不是。”  
“……是。”斯蒂芬在喘息之后勉强地说，他前面后面都可怜地淌着水，手指已经放下了三只，正在自己往里加着第四只。  
托尼将耳朵贴在斯蒂芬腹部皮肤上，他现在当然是听不到什么。斯蒂芬立刻羞恼地拔出手，托尼安抚般地亲亲他，“不逗你了。我也等不及了。”

他的确有很多想法，都可以先推后再说。此刻托尼完全进来了，同时他要小心不要压住斯蒂芬的腹部。斯蒂芬在他身下，毫无保留地完全打开，眼神接近溃散。欲望同样冲击着托尼的视线，皮肤上流淌着的温度几乎想让他按Alpha本能行事，但托尼不敢用力，生殖腔的入口紧紧关闭着。他先小幅度地磨蹭着内壁，感受里面的软热潮泞，磨得斯蒂芬忍不住将腿缠上来，然后狠狠撞了一下前列腺，内壁咬得他头皮发麻。  
斯蒂芬紧紧抓着托尼的肩膀，几乎要哭了——托尼俯下身轻咬斯蒂芬的喉结，然后是下巴，嘴唇。这种时候人总会格外的脆弱。孕期不能成结，托尼最后一下时用手指紧紧按住了斯蒂芬颈后的腺体，在斯蒂芬哭喊出来时他抽出阴茎，射在床单上。  
之后他们稍稍平静了些，快感释放后的酥麻仍在托尼脊骨流窜，斯蒂芬吸了吸鼻子，“我说了什么蠢话吗？”  
托尼抱住了斯蒂芬的腰，将头贴在斯蒂芬的腹部上，蹭了蹭，“我也爱你。”他说。希望我们之后都不会后悔。


End file.
